praviafandomcom-20200213-history
Daniela Erikersk
Hederhelm, Resha |Residence = |Education=Hammalukka School |Alma=University of Resha |Party = Green Party |Religion = Atheism |Spouse = Lars Erikersk (m. 2004) |Children = 2}} Daniela Morgana Erikersk (née Deffersk, born 1 February 1979) is a Reshan politician who has served as the Leader of the Green Party since 2012. Erikersk was first elected to the Assembaskgrot in 2009. She has served as Minister of Finance since 2013. Family background and education Erikersk was born in Hederhelm to parents Christian Deffersk and Anastasija Malermann. Christian works for a film production company, while Anastasija is an interior decorator and house flipper. She was raised in a liberal middle-class family in the Hammalukka borough, and has one older brother. Erikersk attended elementary school in Hammalukka, where she was an exemplary achiever. Erikersk excelled greatly in social sciences, foreign language, and history, and had wished to become the Prime Minister of Resha since she was seven years old. After graduating from elementary school in 1995, Erikersk began studying a social sciences program at Hammalukka School, with a subprogram in economics. She graduated from high school as her school's valedictorian in 1999. After graduating from high school, Erikersk enrolled in the University of Resha, where she studied economics. She graduated with her bachelor's degree in 2001, and graduated with a master's degree in economics in 2003. Until her election as a member of parliament, Erikersk worked as an economist in the private sector. Political career Local government Erikersk first entered politics in 2005, after she began volunteering with her local chapter of the Green Party in addition to working her full-time job as an economist. She began working part-time for the Green Party in 2006. Parliamentarian In 2009, Erikersk was first elected into the Assembaskgrot from Hederhelm. While a member of parliament, Erikersk became widely reported on by the media as a possible future star of the Green Party, and was called a prospect for replacing the outgoing leader Mars Elersk following his retirement. She has been reelected to parliament in 2013 and 2017. Party Leader After Elersk announced his plans for retirement in April 2012, Erikersk was the first Green Party member to nominate herself to succeed him. Her nomination shocked some political analysts due to her relative inexperience, but she received wide levels of support due to her well-liked status within the party and parliament. On 12 July 2012, Erikersk was announced the new leader of the Green Party after defeating her only opponent Jonas Henlakkermann in the popular vote. As leader of a party in the ruling coalition, Erikersk was appointed Minister of Finance by Prime Minister Stefania Chulgrol following the 2013 general election. She took office on 5 June 2013. She was reappointed following the 2017 general election. Personal life Erikersk married her high school sweetheart Lars Erikersk, a marriage and family therapist, in 2004. They began dating when they were 17 years old in 1996. The couple has two children: Alexander, born in 2005, and Eliot, born in 2006. The family resides in the Hammalukka borough of Hederhelm. Erikersk has stated that she was raised without religion and continues to identify as an atheist. Category:Living people Category:1979 births Category:People from Hederhelm Category:Reshan women in politics Category:21st-century Reshan politicians Category:21st-century women politicians Category:Members of the Assembaskgrot Category:Reshan atheists Category:University of Resha alumni Category:Hammalukka School alumni Category:Reshan economists Category:Leaders of the Green Party of Resha Category:Reshan Greens Category:Ministers of Finance of Resha